Only You and You Alone
by Marcipie
Summary: When Renee and Alexandra are mysteriously flung into Amestris, what will happen to them? R&R!
1. The First Day of An Adventure

**Only You and You Alone**

By _The Sole Survivor

* * *

_

"Come on, Cassie! I'd like to leave _before_ the bell rings!" Shouting upstairs at her older sister at exactly 6:50 am, Renee sighed as she stood by the garage door, her book bag already hanging around her shoulder. She heard Cassie running around upstairs, so either that meant she was angry or quite literally obeying her sister's request. Crossing her arms across her chest, Ren glared at the stairs heading up into the kitchen as she waited for her sister. Growling, she mumbled, "Man, Cass, it's school. Not the prom."

This was Renee's school morning, Monday through Friday. Renee would wake up at 5 to get her sister up, then come back periodically to see if she'd actually gotten up. It was always a hassle since Cassie was always awake when Ren came to get her up, but she'd always have an attitude. Like this morning for example. When the young sibling went upstairs to her sister's room, she stood outside the door, trying to get her eyes to adjust through the dimly lit room.

"Cassie, its 5:20. Are you getting up?" Cassie rolled over and huffed angrily.

"Yes! I'm up; I'm just not ready to acknowledge it yet! Go away." Sighing, Renee grumbled incoherently to herself and walked back downstairs, her head hanging. It was like that just about every morning, but ever since Renee had found out her sister was _pregnant_, she couldn't help but feel all anger toward her disappear at the thought and just remind herself that it was mood swings.

Renee Maxell was a 15-year-old 5"2 sophomore in high school, her older sister Cassie Maxell a junior. Ren had shoulder-length black/brown hair with bangs that covered her forehead, curling around her cheeks.

She always wore something related to how she felt that day, and it grew accustomed to pull her hair back behind her head these days, showing more of her ice-blue eyes. Cassie, who was a 5"7 16 year old, had lower-back length black/blond/red dyed hair and bangs on the left side of her face, covering her teal-colored eyes.

"Hey! You ready, whore?" Raising her eyes, Renee saw Cassie standing in the kitchen, all ready to go. A ghost of a smile on her face, Renee rolled her eyes at the sibling's game for each other.

"Duh, what do you think, loser?" Turning sharply and throwing open the door, she pressed the garage door opener and stood watching it creek to the top, revealing her burgundy Nissan Sentra. Cassie shuddered as the cold hit her in the face.

"Dude! Did you turn the car on?" Renee huffed stubbornly.

"No. Why do you think the garage door was closed?" Letting out a random scream, Cassie ran out to the car to somehow attempt to get the warmth back into her body. Renee sighed and shook her head, slowly making her way to the driver's side. Opening the back door, she threw her book bag into it, closing it quickly, seemingly just as ready to be warm again.

"Ahh, man, hurry up. I'm freezing!" Cassie moaned out, grabbing onto her sister's arm in what seemed like an attempt to look pitiful. It only succeeded in making Renee glare icily at her. Turning the car on, she threw the heat control up to the highest number and turned the fan on.

"Dude, chill. Just give it a minute, and we'll be warm." Throwing the car in reverse, she reached up to her visor to hit the garage door button to close it before she backed up, and headed in the direction to school. In the passenger seat, Cassie was shivering still, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. Renee turned to her, almost in what seemed like disbelief. "Are you still cold?" Cass glared at her playfully.

"Yeah man! I'm colder than...something cold." Blinking slowly, Renee turned back to the road.

"Yeah, that one sucked, you know." She heard Cassie sigh, and felt a grin escape her lips.

"Shut up, man. I'm running out of things to say!" Turning to show her sister her huge grin, she rolled her eyes.

"Sure you are." Giggling slightly at her sister's antics, she realized that they were pulling up to the school. Slowing her speed, she realized too late that a crossing guard had walked in front of her car, waving his arms madly, so she had to stop. The guy was slightly older than she would've liked, and had a wild look across his face. Staring slightly at the perplexed man, she watched as he stormed his way up to her window, so she had to sacrifice the heat in the car to roll her window down.

"This is a school zone, not the 50 mph zone!" He yelled at her, his wild eyes wide with anger. She tried her hardest to keep her face straight with no emotion.

"Yes, sir. I understand that." Turning to look at Cassie for a split second, Renee turned back to the man, holding up her hand to her forehead in a salute. "It won't happen again." The man seemed taken aback for a moment, but quickly recovered and peered closely at her face.

"See that you do! 10-4?" Nodding and snapping her hand out, she raised an eyebrow slightly when he turned back and motioned for her to move on. She slowly pressed her foot on the gas and eased on, taking care to keep both hands on the steering wheel and both eyes on the road until she turned into the parking lot for students who drove to school. Once Renee had parked into her assigned spot, Cassie let out a loud, whopping giggle, turning to her sister.

"Dude, that was stupid!" Renee side-glanced at her sister. "You were going at the very least 25 mph!" Rolling her eyes, she turned the car off, slipping on her I.D tag and hopping out of the car to get her bookbag out of the backseat. Cassie soon followed after her before her sister locked up the car. "Are you mad about that?" She asked her slowly.

"No. Of course not. He was only doing his job." Renee muttered, a small grin appearing on her face. Then she glanced upward, her grin widening. "Good Lord has given me yet another warning for the future." Cassie huffed slightly and rolled her eyes, walking up to the sidewalk to head into the school before she could freeze to death. Ever since Renee had almost wrecked before she got her driver's license, she'd been more careful to obey the traffic laws. Slowly adjusting her bag as she walked, Renee grumbled under her breath, her warm air turning visible in the cool morning mist. As soon as she walked into the school, she slowed down and sighed. "How I love warm hallways." She grinned and began her trek to the cafeteria, or the Commons as it was called.

Once she set foot into the room, she was automatically tackled by a flying black blur that hit her dead on, making her yelp and fall backwards, landing in a heap on the floor. Ignorning the shocked and confused stares from other students, she groaned in pain, not even bothering to see who her attacker had been. Sharply turning her head, Renee glared.

"Do ya think you could've waited until I got to the table, Alexandra?" She grumbled, not even bothered by the huge grin on the other girl's face.

"Nah, It was much more fun to tackle you this early in the morning." Jumping up to her feet, she pulled Renee to what seemed to her as a balanced upright position. But as soon as the black-clad girl let go, Renee once again tumbled to the tiled floor with a yelp, a scowl on her face. She gave her friend a deadly look. "Ahh, you're always so fun in the morning! I couldn't wait until you got here! Annette's been such a bonehead this morning, I can't stand it!" Alex began weeping hysterically, almost comically.

Alexandra Emberwood was a dark burnette standing at 5"5. Her deep brown eyes always had mischeif, and her long, almost waist length hair was pulled back half the time, so it became her signature look. Alexandra had on a black collared shirt with a grey hoodie covering it with black pants and black shoes. She really didn't mind standing out much, but she always liked black... and red.

"Alex, do you ever stop to think that you could ask Ann what's bothering her instead of making her angrier by ignoring her?" Renee tried, finally pulling herself to her feet. Alex glared slightly and rolled her eyes.

"Man, if she wants to talk to me, then she can come and ask me. I don't care to ask her because that's exactly what she wants me to do." Blinking owlishly at her friend, Ren shook her head. "What?"

"Dude, Alex, I know you're sick of her behavior, and I know she's always acting like a child, but could you at least try to be a least bit sympathetic?" The Maxell girl began walking slowly to the table with Alex following her closely to listen. "She is your friend afterall, and I know that she loves you a lot. Like a sister." She said quickly to the other girl's darkened expression. Alex sighed.

"AHH! I can't help it! She does it all the time! I'm SICK of being sympathetic!" When Alex was that aggrivated, she tended to wave her arms for emphasis. But as soon as they got to their official table, her angry face got even angrier and she raised a cool eyebrow. Annette and Walter were sitting at the table, Ann with her head down and with Walter sitting close to her with his arm around her. Renee sighed and walked around the couple to sit in the second empty seat to the right of the boyfriend, and couldn't help but smirk at Alex's look as she came to sit beside her. Annette Springs was a 5"4 blond headed girl with green eyes. Her hair was cut short, almost to the equivalent to a boy's hairstyle. It had bright blond streaks in it and she'd even gotten her bangs cut and styled so they'd hang in her eyes. Ann had on a white collared shirt, black jacket, and khaki pants with worn out sneakers.

Huffing, but not taking her dark brown eyes off the two, Alexandra threw her arms on the table to warn the depressed girl of her presence. The effect was immediate as her head shot up. Annette glanced around with her lime green eyes and they landed on Alex, but they seemed to shrink at the girl's look. Sighing pitifully to herself, she completely ignored Wally, as the girls liked to call him, and saw Renee with her head resting in her hands as she ignored everybody at the table. She'd been staring off into space with a bored expression.

"Hi Renee." Annette tried softly, but sighed again when the dark haired girl wouldn't look at her, the thought that she'd not even heard her crossing her mind. Wally let out a long sigh and turned to look at Renee, before fixing his gaze on Alexandra. Her eyes were still cold.

"I swear, you guys have more problems then we men do. I'm gonna go mingle." He said quickly before leaving his girlfriend to the vultures. Annette sighed again as she watched him go, but at the same time she seemed relieved. Scooting over to the seat closest to Alex, she glanced at her before grinning widely as if nothing had happened.

"So how's your morning, Alex?" Turning with the flair of an angry ninja, the fire behind her dark eyes brightened considerably.

"AHH! Why do you ask the same bloody question every day?" Ann didn't seem the least bit surprised by the girl's outburst, but she sighed. Growling darkly under her breath, Alex turned to Renee finally, her face pitiful as she buried her face into the Maxell's shoulder. "Wahh, make her go away." Renee sighed, her posture never changing. She knew Alexandra was playing around, trying to get Ann angry so she **would** leave her alone.

"Alex, you're a wimp." She muttered before a grin escaped. Alex glanced up with a huge grin. Sitting up straight, she completely ignored Annette, much to the blond's dismay and focused her attention on Renee.

"Yeah, well you know what? You know what!? You're a loser!" Renee's grin widened slightly as the game started.

"You know what?! Your face is a loser!"

"Your mom's a loser!"

"Your grandma's a loser!"

"Gosh! Your... grades suck!" Alex finally shouted, her face the picture of laughter. Renee raised a humorous eyebrow.

"Wow, that must've taken up all your energy for the day. You must be exhausted." The Maxell girl joked, not at all surprised when Alexandra retaliated.

"Yea, from looking at your face. Ohhh!" Stopping slightly, she frowned and opened her mouth in a half-whine. "I wanna go home." Renee watched in high amusement as the Emberwood girl threw her head roughly on the table with a resounding _BANG!_

"Haha, I hope you hurt your head." Renee muttered so only Alex could hear her. Crossing her arms on the table, she rested her chin in the crease of her elbow, closing her eyes. Right before she could relax all the way, she felt two fingers prodding her shoulder gently to get her attention. Knotting her eyebrows together tightly, she opened her eyes and raised up her head to see Leon Smith. He put on a happy grin and he sat down in the empty seat beside her.

"S'up Ren." He mumbled quietly and continued to poke her until she answered. Letting out a sigh, she put on a false happy grin.

"Nothin but the usual, Leon." Hearing snickering beside her, Renee's forced smile turned immediately into a dark scowl as she sharply turned to face Alex. She'd taken to laughing quietly behind her hands, seemingly forgotten about the morning's earlier argument. "I. Hate. You." She spat out, growing all the more angry when Alex burst out laughing, pointing at her friend. Getting a small grin of her own, she leaned close to Alex. "I _really_ hate you. But check this out." Waiting until she got her attention, Renee turned back to Greg and put on her biggest and brightest smile. "Hey Leon, I think Alex has a crush on you!"

"Oh no! She's just hiding her true feelings, Leon! All these years of flirting with her has finally paid off!" Alex shot back, an evil smirk on her face. Leon glared at Alex before walking away in an angry huff.

"I am not!" Renee sat back with an angry expression, her bookbag resting on her lap. "You know what?! You're a loser!" Renee shouted at her playfully.

"You know what?! You know what?!" Renee gave her a deadpan look.

"Please don't say 'That's what'."

"You know what?!"

"What?!"

"That's what!!!"

"I bet it took you all day to think of that!"

"Yeah! I'm just that cool!"

"Yeah... you're that cool." Renee sighed. "Soo... what now?"

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?" At Alex's retort, Annette let out a loud sigh, trying to get the girl's attention. A vein popped on Alex's head, but she still looked on to Renee. "So... what do you wanna do, Renee?" She said sarcastically, forcing a grin as she stared pointedly at the Maxell girl. Renee blinked at forced expression on the girl's face: a big, creepy smile. With a slight sweatdrop in the back of her head, Renee backed up slightly as the bell rang, signaling for the students to head to their classes. A little too energetic, but with a sour expression on her face, Annette shot up from the table with her books in her arms. She stood there for a minute, as if deciding something before running off in the direction of class with Wally materializing out of nowhere, not too far behind. Renee sighed softly to herself.

"Geez, you're so mean Alex." The burnette turned at the mention of her name, but grinned at the statement.

"Yeah, but I can be **so** much meaner." Renee raised an eyebrow.

"Then I'd hate to see you in that stage because I think you just about made that girl bawl her eyes out at you ignoring her." Alexandra shrugged, her face playful as she trudged heavily on to the stairs, heading to her next class. Renee followed her movement, but with a little more energy. "Dude, you really have to think about getting more sleep. You're like dead weight in the mornings."

"Duh. I'm a naturally lazy person." Renee rolled her eyes, a grin on her face.

"So I've been told." Getting to the junction of where they had to split to go to their seperate classes, Alexandra stopped by the girl's class.

"Wahh, leave me." Renee blinked and crossed her arms.

"Dude, I have to. Go have fun in English with Ann before she decides to commit suicide in there alone."

"Yeah. Haha, you're funny." Chuckling to herself at the sarcastic remark, Renee waved to Alex and headed into her choir class, Ebony and Ivory. As soon as she walked in the room, she saw her other friend sitting in the usual seat. Renee frowned and yawned hugely as she made her way over to her. Alana Reid had long, natural blond hair and blue eyes with what looked like had a bit of hazel in them. She wore a hoodie like Renee's E&I, but hers was the grey senior hoodie. She stood at about 5"8, making her taller than the Maxell. Renee soon gathered her chair and plopped down next to Alana, throwing her bag in the floor.

"Ahh, so what's the agenda for today?" Alana shrugged.

"I don't know, but I hope we have a free day." Renee eyed the Reid girl.

"I don't think we'll be having a free day because of that concert we have tonight. We gotta practice, you know." Rolling her eyes, Renee got up and went to the water fountain to think for a bit. She wasn't thirsty, but the fountain was secluded behind the black control box in the corner of the room. As soon as she got around to it, she heard the bell ring for school to start. Cursing slightly under her breath, she kept quiet as the Moment of Silence became announced. When the announcer asked for the pledge, she walked out of the corner so she could get a good view of the flag hanging directly above her.

"Come on, guys, let's get working!" She sighed as she heard her teacher's voice ring throughout the choir room. Everybody quieted a little, and Ren slowly trudged to her seat. Mr. Gary Farley stood at the very least 6", with a bald head and glasses. He was an awesome African American teacher, and seemed to wear over-sized clothes that looked entirely too warm. Sitting down roughly in her seat, she crossed her arms and raised her eyes to gaze at the man; awaiting for a long, tiring period.

* * *

"AHH! Finally! Art!" Renee stomped into the room, slinging her bookbag onto her table. Letting out a huge sigh, she put on a grin and headed to Ms. Lenord's desk. "Hey Ms. Lenord, how are you today?" She asked nicely, walking around the young artist's desk to give her a side-hug.

"I'm doing alright, Ren. How was your day so far?" Renee grumbled slightly, kneeling on the floor beside the teacher's chair.

"Dude, choir was rough today! We went over this one song like a billion times, when we should've had more time on it!" Ms. Lenord laughed slightly. The young woman was a slim 5"4 petite burnette and had on medium black rim glasses that made her look like the artist she was. Her hair was cut short, cropping around her chin, and her bangs hung in her chocolate eyes. Ms. Lenord always wore crazy outfits, like shirts with weird art sayings. And Renee felt that the art teacher was one of the few in the school she felt she could be comfortable with. "Anyway, yeah, I'm complaining again. How's your day been with the freshman?" As soon as those words left the Maxell's mouth, the young woman seemed to change drastically as she rolled her eyes with a huff.

"Oh, you know those guys. I'm so glad that I only have 2 periods with them, I'm not sure I could handle a whole day with---" At that moment, Alexandra and Annette stormed in the room, in another one of their arguments. Renee sighed and growled, dragging herself to her feet. One look at Alex was all Ren needed to tell her that the burnette was about to physically murder someone in the most gruesome way. "What are those two arguing about now?" She heard Ms. Lenord ask.

"To be perfectly honest, Ms. Lenord, I'm starting to think that this is a planned arrangement." Slowly walking back to her table, she found Alexandra sitting beside her with Ann standing behind her, trying to get her to 'talk about their problems'. Growling when she realized Ann was hovering over her chair, and that she couldn't get into it without the blond moving, Renee walked forward with her arms outstretched and she pushed the girl off to the side. Not even bothered by her surprised look, the Maxell girl turned around to get her paints. Her project in art was to recreate a book, basically by destroying one book to make it into what you wish. Renee had chosen to simply make an Full Metal Alchemist children's book; while in the making of before-mentioned book, realized what a difficult job that would be with all the drawing and painting she's having to do.

"Why won't you talk to me anymore Alex?!" Ann's voice broke through her thoughts quite roughly as she turned to find out why. The Spring's girl had taken her spot again behind Ren's chair. Renee growled, rubbing her forehead, and turned to glance at the frustrated Emberwood girl. She looked rough. She had been trying to work on her book, one that she was making into a Child Stories book, but seemed she couldn't concentrate with the blond behind her, demanding an answer. "Just tell me, are we friends or not?" Alexandra sighed, irritated and exhausted already so early in the morning.

"Ann, I don't want to talk about this right now. Go to class or you'll be late." Just as she finished that sentence, the late bell rang, making Annette tardy. With tears already in her eyes, she stormed off into the adjoining classroom, to her own art class. Alex seemed to relax a bit and got up to close the door, blocking Ann's walkway to the Art III classroom. She let out a long sigh.

"I'm guessing you guys had a bad morning already, huh?" Renee asked the other girl softly. Alexandra groaned.

"You could tell, huh? But she's always so… AHH! I don't even know how to explain it!" Just as Renee was about to say something, the principal got on the intercom in what seemed like a rushed tone of voice.

"Teachers, if you would, please lock your doors and don't enable any of the students to leave the classrooms for any reason. Thank you." As soon as he got off, everybody was sent into a panic. Renee looked out the window where her and Alex sat, and saw the parking lot for teachers, and the pharmacy across from the school. Getting up and walking closer, she saw a man running toward the school with a shotgun and a hand gun, while carrying a bag. He kept looking over his shoulder, but he had an angry look on his face.

"Oh no…" Renee blanched when she realized he was heading toward their classroom. Maybe that's why the principal told them to lock their doors? The robber crossed the parking lot and headed for the art room door. As soon as he reached it, he dropped the bag and began banging on the door, screaming for someone to let him in. Ms. Leonard came dashing across the room.

"Back up Renee! Get to the other side of the classroom, now!" Renee tried to move, she really did, but she was really in a shock. Never in her whole life would she have figured that a robbery would've taken place right across from the school. Alexandra suddenly came at her side, urging her to move.

"Come on, Ren! We've gotta move!" But it was too late. The robber had gotten impatient and taken his handgun to shoot the lock off the door, and kick it open. He ran in, his gun pointed in front of him. Once he caught sight of Ms. Leonard, he glowered and stalked forward, the gun aimed for her head. She stood a glare on her face. "Ms. Leonard!" Alex shouted and realized too late that the gunman had heard her. Her chocolate brown eyes widened, and she quickly began pushing Renee toward the other door. A couple gunshots were heard, making all the students freeze.

"Wait! We can't leave her!" Renee shouted, and began running back toward the middle room.

"Renee no!" The Maxell girl ran in the room, searching frantically, but didn't have to look for very long. The gunman was standing not even two feet from her, a gun leveled at her face. Her eyes widened, and she stood frozen as fear gripped her. Gulping, she shook her head roughly to get her mind back in the present situation. Hearing footsteps behind her, Alexandra ran in the room to stand beside Ren, a glare on her face.

"Where's our teacher?" Renee finally spoke, and looked the gunman straight in the eyes. That's when she got a good look at him. He was a tall man, probably 6"4 and was very ratty looking. He had on a white baseball cap that looked worn out, a black hoodie and dark jeans with boots on. He had a fuzzy beard and the rest of his brown hair was pulled back into a rough ponytail.

"I'm afraid you're too late, Hun. Your teacher's gone." Fear once again invaded her, freezing her on the spot. The gunman put on a thoughtful look as he switched his gaze from Alex to Renee. Seeming to decide on something, he raised his gun and leveled it with the two girls. "Alright, you two, you're coming with me."

"What?" Alex spat out. "Why would we go with you?" The man growled.

"Because I can shoot you dead right here, but I'm giving you a choice. Don't be stupid. Now go out the door."

**----**  
Author's Note: Ahh! New story! I'm excited. Didn't really think you, the reader, would be… but that's probably because of the complete lack of Edward, Alphonse and co, right? Don't worry, I'm getting to it. :grins:

Disclaimer: I don't own any Hagaren characters, but ALL, count 'em, all the people in this chapter belong to meh.


	2. The Deal

**The Deal  
****Chapter 2**

* * *

"I wonder where he's taking us…" Alexandra muttered for the third time in the last 10 minutes. Renee sighed, aggravated. 

"Hey! What did I say about talking? Keep quiet until we get there!" The robber, now dubbed the kidnapper by the two girls, whispered fiercely at them. Renee grumbled slightly to herself and side-glanced at Alex, who gave her a glum, irritated look in return.

"Where exactly are you taking us? And for what reason?" Ren asked him, turning to glare at the man despite the fact he had a gun pointed at the back of their heads. She heard him scowl, and figured that she wasn't getting an answer anytime soon. Huffing, she turned back around and picked up her pace.

"Hey, do you think that he'd…" Alex trailed off, staring at Ren with a look. The Maxell girl blinked, and then shook her head roughly.

"No!" She whispered harshly. "No, I don't think he would. He didn't seem like he was interested in… _that_." Alex suddenly grinned.

"Well, you know what? You're a loser!" She whispered playfully. Ren shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Your face is a loser." Renee muttered back, but a smile spread across her face.

"Your mom's a loser."

"Your grandma's a loser."

"Your life sucks."

"Both of you suck! Now shut up!" Renee and Alex winced at his sudden loud interruption and glanced at each other with withering looks. Then they stopped suddenly.

Looming above them was a huge building with gigantic double doors. It was sort of like an antique mansion with no one living there. There were broken stain glass windows, and it looked very ominous. Thunder suddenly boomed overhead, but despite all the oncoming danger, Renee and Alexandra stared in awe at the massive building.

"Whoa." They whispered in unison.

"Come on! Move it along!" The robber/kidnapper yelled at them, kicking them forward with his boots. They glared, but walked to the massive double doors. Alex turned around to give the guy a perplexed look.

"So, what's in here for us, Mr. scary robber/kidnapper guy?" The man seemed taken aback by the way he was addressed, but said nothing of it.

"Well, to not completely lie to you girls…" Renee rolled her eyes. "I'm taking you to my boss. The one who had ordered me to rob that pharmacy across from your school. He told me that if I'd found some good, willing people in their teens, then I should bring them back to him."

"What, is he going to rape us?" Renee asked sarcastically, and was praying monstrously in her head that he wasn't. The man, who Alex had dubbed Robnapper a few minutes ago, scoffed.

"And why would he rape you? He's got many companions to help him with things like that. Besides, he's gay." Alex grimaced.

"Ech. So didn't want to know that." Alex moaned out. Robnapper grumbled slightly and tapped them in the backs to keep them moving. "So, what is he going to do with us then, if he's… interested in men?"

"It depends, girl. If he sees you fit for travel and being able to pass through the gate soundly without paying a price, then he might make you his experiment." Both Renee and Alex stopped dead in their tracks.

"Whoa whoa! Hold up! Fit for what!?" Alex shouted, whirling to face Robnapper. He seemed surprised by her sudden anger.

"Listen, little miss, you'll find out when you get in there to see him." Pushing them both forward yet again, he added, "And who knows? It might be good for you to get sent there." Raising an eyebrow at his comment, Renee glared ahead and tried to be as stubborn as she could without getting shot. Alex didn't seem to be worrying about it that much for she was admiring all the windows and antique things inside.

They finally stopped at a small door that had a piece of paper stuck to it, saying "knock three times for entry". "Hey, boss! I robbed the pharmacy! And I found two girls who might make it across!" Alex and Renee watched the door warily, and then winced when loud footsteps hurried across the threshold, and the boss appeared in the doorway. He stood about 5"6, a little bit higher than Alexandra. He was balding slightly on his head, and he had a Santa Clause beard. He wore a huge black trench coat and all black clothes underneath. The boss eyed them carefully, then seemed to smile. It was hard to tell with all the fat around his cheeks.

"You did well, David." Alex and Renee glanced at each other. They liked their nickname Robnapper better. "Go and find Smith, I want to talk to these girls alone." David nodded and patted Renee on the head as he left. She flinched and backed away, turning to look at the boss. "Come on in, girls." He motioned inside his room, and Alex and Renee glanced at each other. They both crossed their arms.

"What if we don't want to?" Alex asked defiantly, glaring at the fat man. He didn't even blink, but put an arm around each of them, steering them into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Now, why don't you two tell me your names?" Renee blinked and scoffed.

"Yeah, why don't we just tell you our addresses and emails?" She asked sarcastically. The boss growled slightly.

"Come on…" He paused slightly and stared intently at their necks. He grinned triumphantly. "Renee." The Maxell girl's eyes widened a fraction before she reached up and grasped her collar. She swore, forgetting about her name being on her tag. "I only need to know one of your names. I have a question for both of you. If it were possible, would you two like to travel to another world? One that has magical powers and isn't plagued by wars as much as this one?" Renee and Alex glanced at each other.

"Right… and if this world exists, it'd probably be parallel to this one, yeah?" Renee asked sarcastically, but was surprised when the boss jumped up from his chair.

"Exactly! So how about it? Do you two want to go?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"You make it seem like this world _does_ exist, old man." The Emberwood girl asked skeptically. The man seemed to be on a roll.

"Oh, but it does. And I can take you there. Only, you'll be testing its limits out for me, so I know it'd be safe for travel whenever. We could make a fortune off this place with travelers and visitors!"

"So… all you want is volunteers to test out your little world?" Renee asked, turning to glance at Alex. "So how do you feel about this?"

"I don't know. Do you want to try it? It could be the answer of all mankind for a new travelling experience." Renee sighed. As much as she wanted to deny it, it did sound like a lot of fun. She turned back to the fat man.

"What's in it for us, other than going on a free vacation?"

"Well, my dear Renee, if this succeeds, and then you'd be able to pass through whenever you feel like you need a vacation, for free." The boss grinned smugly as he watched Renee's face. She seemed indecisive, but not unwilling. Finally, she sighed and turned to Alexandra.

"How 'bout it, Alex? Do you want an adventure?" Alex merely grinned.

"Are you kidding? Of course I do!" Nodding, Renee turned to the man. He had a huge grin crossing his face as he walked to them.

"Well, then. Let's get everything set up for you two."

* * *

About half an hour later, the two girls and the boss stood in a huge room with a circle painted on the floor and the ceiling. Renee stood, bent over with her hands resting on her knees as she studied the complex circle on the floor. Alex stood by, almost bored and pointed at the men who were currently painting, seeming to perfect it down to the last detail. "So, what's the graffiti for?" Alex asked, glancing at Renee as she traced her finger over the design after it was dry. The boss chuckled.

"Why it's to help you get to the gate! Once you're there, you'll either have to pay a price, or you won't. It depends, I suppose on how early you get there. But make sure when you get there, that you keep a good tight grip on each other." He warned them, smiling a little when they gave each other wary looks.

"Are you positive this is safe?" Renee asked again, standing up and eyeing the fat man. Having about an hour to think about her decision, she was starting to regret it.

"Of course!" He said loudly, laughing. "Now hurry, stand in the middle of the transmutation circle while we finish setting up." Pushing them forward, he turned swiftly and walked out of the room. Blinking in confusion, Alex turned to Ren.

"Is it me, or was he in a little bit of a hurry to get out of here?" Renee shrugged.

"I guess that was a speed faster than he was used to." She muttered, allowing a grin to escape. Alex stifled a laugh.

"You're horrible."

"You're worse." Alex made a playful scoff noise in the back of her throat.

"I am appalled you would think something like that." Renee grinned.

"All right, get ready girls!" The boss' voice yelled throughout the room, making Renee and Alexandra jump in surprise.

"DUDE! A warning next time, heh?!" Renee shouted back, sticking a finger in her ear.

"Sorry." He muttered, but she could hear it. Alex glared and coughed out what sounded suspiciously like an insult. Suddenly a bright blue, luminescent light filled the room, making the girls' gasp in surprise.

"H-hey! What's going on?!" Alexandra shouted, seemingly a little freaked out. Renee glanced around uncertain, and then she froze.

Something was raining down on them, and it was darker than water.

Glancing up stiffly, her eyes widened at the sight, making Alex run to her. "What are you looking at?!" She asked her, although there was no need to as soon as she locked her gaze to whatever had Renee frozen stiff.

Alexandra…" Renee whispered, grabbing onto the girl. Above them was about a mass number of men, hanging in a net near the ceiling transmutation circle. Alex and Renee noticed something off about them right away. They were all dead, and the dark liquid raining down on them was in fact, their blood. "I'm not so sure I wanna do this anymore."

"Yeah, I agree." And despite the situation, Renee had to playfully gasp and turn to her friend.

"Wow, you actually agreed." Alexandra scoffed.

"Yeah, your point? We do think the same on some things, you know." She muttered, and then suddenly threw her arms around the Maxell girl. "Renee, it's starting. I think we're about to come to the gate."

When they had been talking, they'd failed to notice the room fade and be replaced by a swirling vortex of yellow and blue. They began screaming and tightened their grips on each other when they saw tiny, black hands reaching out for them. Alex watched with horror when Renee was ripped roughly from her grasp and frantically reached to grasp her hand. The black hands were wrapping themselves around Renee's arms and legs. The youngest Maxell gasped when she saw the little hands working to pull off her left arm. Wiggling in panic, she gaped when she saw the shape her friend was in. Alex was beating the hound out of the little hands, trying as hard as she could to shake them off of her once she'd seen them reaching for her. Then everything went black.

------------  
Author's Note: Yes, they're on their way to Amestris. What fun, yeah? Lol I had fun writing this part. It was almost like I was wishing the worst for my OC's. –grins- Next chapter coming up soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own any upcoming FMA characters, but Renee, Alexandra and anyone else in this chapter are mine for screwing up.


	3. Letting Bygones Be Bygones

** Letting Bygones Be Bygones  
**Chapter 3

* * *

'_Ouch… what did I hit?_' Renee vaguely thought, and winced when a stabbing pain brought her fully out of unconsciousness. Blinking warily, she found she was on her stomach, lying on the grassy dirt.

"Owieee…" She mumbled and glared heavily at the ground, as if it were at fault for her pain. Preparing to hoist her body upright, she failed to notice one very important thing way too late. As she put her right hand before herself, she realized she couldn't feel her left one. Hurriedly glancing at it, she saw that it was entirely **gone**. Her eyes bugged out and her face paled considerably. Her left arm, up to the elbow was cut off and bleeding profusely. "How could I not feel that?!" She screamed loudly, beginning to stand up when she realized another spine shivering fact.

She was alone. She didn't come here alone. Her ice blue eyes widened, and she quickly surveyed her surroundings. Renee saw that she was in a town, and it had tall white buildings and a lot of people were walking around. She was mostly outside the city, so no one was around. That was what worried her. A lump welled up in her throat."Alex?" She called carefully. The lump grew. "Alexandra?!" She stood up, and spun in a circle with a worried, panicked look on her face as she searched for her friend. "Where are you? Come on, don't play games, man! I'm so gonna kick you into next week when I find you, just you wait!" But her threat was heard on deaf ears. Renee felt the lump stretch and expand. It made her choke. Weakly stumbling toward the city, she grabbed what was left of her arm and tried to find someone to help her, cursing under her breath. As soon as she set foot in the city, the people on the sidewalk stopped all at once. They gaped at her, almost a bit too rudely for what she would've liked.

Finally, some young girl, a little younger than her, ran up to Renee. The Maxell girl eyed her carefully, but the girl did nothing but give her missing arm a sympathized look.The little girl was about a head smaller than her, and had bright blond hair. Her blue eyes stood out from her hair, making it seem like they weren't her eyes at all. She had on a small frilly shirt and a skirt to match. Renee raised an eyebrow. It looked like she'd just come from a clothes modeling catalog. "Are you okay, miss?" She asked in the squeakiest voice Ren had ever heard in a little girl. "It looks like you need some doctor's attention. Come with me, please."

"No duh." She mumbled, glaring at the girl but she followed her none-the-less. The people that passed by still gaped at her arm, gasping loudly or just plain screaming out, and "Wow! She's missing an arm!" Renee rolled her eyes but kept her pace with the little girl. She was a strange one at that, and she couldn't help but wonder what happened to Alex. Was she taken up by the gate? Or was she just taken to a different part than she? She wished she could find out.

"My name is Danielle." The girl said quietly, almost as if she were suddenly shy. Renee blinked.

"Okay. Erm... Renee." The girl turned around and smiled before coming to a halt in front of a huge building. "Uh… Is this a hospital?" Danielle giggled and shook her head.

"No, this is a train station. You're going to need to buy a train ticket to Rush Valley, understand?" Renee blinked and tried to process this.

"Uh…Dude, wait a minute!" Danielle sighed as Renee glared heavily at the small girl. "I'm missing half my arm! I need medical attention! Take me to a hospital now, that's where you said you were taking me anyway!"

"Renee calm down! Listen to me!" Danielle screamed over the frustrated girl's rant. She huffed before continuing, "Go in there. Buy a ticket to Rush Valley." She paused, thinking she might need to know what Rush Valley was. "Rush Valley is a town full of mechanics. You can go there and get some automail." Renee gripped her stump of an arm tightly, which had started to stop bleeding and dry up. Renee figured she must've lost like a ton of blood during all of that.

"And… what's automail?" She asked quietly. Danielle eyed her.

"You're not from around here, are you?" She asked, but didn't seem to expect an answer. "Automail is prosthetic limbs made of metal. I hear the surgery is painful, but the limbs help you a lot." Renee gulped. More pain, just what she didn't need.

"Hey, isn't there another place where I can get… automail? A place not so crowded with these… 'mechanics'?" She asked hopefully. Danielle paused, thinking.

"Well, there is one place you could go. The Rockbell's make decent automail. You could go there, but I hear the young blond is a tough one. She doesn't take crap from anyone." Renee blinked, and then grinned.

"The Rockbell's, huh? Where do they live?" Danielle gaped at her.

"You mean you actually want to go?"

"Is… that bad?" The small girl seemed hesitant.

"Well… no. They live in Resembool." Renee grinned and put her only hand in a salute.

"'Kay, thanks for the help. I'll be on my way." Turning to go, Ren was jerked back roughly on her behind. "Hey! What's the deal?" She cried out, glaring up at the girl. To her surprise, Danielle glared back.

"Yes and how do you expect to get a ticket? They cost money. Something I can tell you don't have." Renee grumbled and turned her head away from the girl.

"Well, you were telling me to get one to start with." She heard Danielle begin mumbling to herself, and then she groaned softly.

"I can help you. Stay here." Hearing the girl's footsteps echo away, she sighed. What a fine mess she'd gotten herself into.

* * *

"Hey… Hey! Wake up!" Alex groaned and rolled over. "Wake the hell up before I beat you awake!" Her eyes shot open and she sat up, coming face to face with a cold dark gaze. Flinching, she backed up quickly, banging her head on the back of the headboard. Looking down, she saw she was on a bed.

Then she had to do a triple take. Both of her legs were gone, and they were bandaged heavily. No sound escaped her throat, and her eyes lost their focus. Running her hands over the stumps on her legs, she let loose a squeak of alarm. She was missing some fingers; the thumb of her left hand, both of her index fingers, and the middle finger of her right hand. Alexandra heard someone sigh.

"Go and get her some water, please." A feminine voice spoke, and she could tell this woman was very strong-willed. The voice was stern, and she definitely didn't want to be on the wrong side of it. "Hey, can you hear me, girl?" Turning her head, Alex finally looked at the woman sitting beside her on the bed. She nodded. She was a dark haired, slender woman. Her hair was in dreadlocks and pulled back into a ponytail with a few strands loose in her face.

"Here, Izumi." The woman turned with a small smile.

"Thank you, Sig." She thanked the large man in the doorway, and then faced Alex again. "Here you go, child. Drink some water." Putting the tip of the glass to her lips, Alex carefully reached up with one hand and gripped it with her fingers, tipping it back to swallow some of the water. She cleared her throat and tried to avoid the woman's cold stare.

"Um… can you tell me where I am?"

"How can you not know where you are?" Izumi began in a stern voice, and then sighed when Sig cleared his throat. Alex glanced between the two. They seemed to be married, or they were related. "Well, seeing as you aren't from around here, me and my husband," Okay, so they're married. "Found you on the outskirts of the town and brought you back here. You were bleeding pretty badly, and I felt that you'd die if we hadn't of brought you back to our place. So what's your name?" Alex paused. Did she really want strangers to know her name? '_They did save you._' A nagging voice said to her. She sighed.

"Alexandra." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." Izumi leaned toward the girl, making her sweat nervously.

"Alexandra." She said louder, and was surprised when Izumi whacked her on the back of her head. "Hey!"

"Alexandra, we have two rules in this house. If you must stay here, then you must earn your room." Alex nodded. That sounded easy enough. "And you will be on a train to Resembool tomorrow morning, got it?" The small girl blanched.

"What? Risem… bowl? What's that? Why do I have to go there?" Izumi whacked her in the head again.

"That's the second rule. Do as I say, with **no** backtalk." Gripping her head, she nodded quickly. "You're going to Resembool. That's a small rural place where you can get automail for your legs and fingers. Now get to sleep." Standing up from the bed, Izumi turned to go.

"Wait." Turning back to Alex, the stern woman gave no emotion as she waited. "Umm… thank you for helping me." She gestured to the stumps of her legs. Izumi smiled slightly.

"You're welcome. I'm glad I could be of some assistance." Walking back toward the bed with a finger pointed, she said, "And if you ever scare me like that again, I swear I'll—" She was cut off when blood spurted from her mouth, then she fell to the floor.

"Ahh! Hey! Hey! Someone help!" Alex cried out, surprised and scared. Suddenly, Sig ran in the room, scooped up Izumi and ran out, leaving Alex blinking at the doorway. "Wow. That kind of reminded me of Superman." She sighed and lay down on the bed. "Where the heck is Renee? I'm so gonna kill her! It was her ideal to come here in the first place!"

* * *

"This is stupid."

"Shut up, it's a good ideal."

"This is stupid."

"When are you going to say something other than that?!"

"When it starts to actually not get stupid!" Danielle growled and shook her head.

"I'm trying to help you. Now be quiet and act pitiful." Much to Renee's protest (more like her disgust), the Maxell teen was now dressed in ripped rags and peasants clothing. She'd also, thanks to Danielle, had some berry juice smeared on her face, making it look like dried blood. While Renee was making a complete fool of herself, Danielle stood off to the side with an old coffee cup, holding it out to people as they walked by.Renee shot Danielle an extremely dirty look, but turned and her face changed dramatically. She even went as far as to have tears in her eyes as she walked around in a small circle, faking a limp. Ren trudged up to a young woman.

"Please ma'am. I have no food, nor any money." She began in a pitiful British accent. "Will you please help me?" The woman seemed torn as she glanced from the smaller girl with the cup and the one dressed in rags. Sighing, the woman dug in her pocket, pulling out a couple coins and tossing them into the cup.

"Alright, I'll help you a bit. But that's all you're getting, is that clear?" The woman said in what she would've hoped was a stern voice, but her expression gave away her turmoil. Renee pretended to choke on something.

"Oh, thank you so much ma'am. You will be in my prayers." Gripping her throat almost comically, her eyes bugged out and she collapsed on the ground, face first. Civilians who walked by eyed the two worriedly. Danielle watched the pitiful display with a raised eyebrow, but turned back to the woman quickly with a smile.

"Thank you, I'm sure she'll okay." Nodding slowly, the woman scurried away, seeming a little freaked out by the scene. Giggling nervously, Danielle eased slowly down on her knees. "Renee, don't you think that was a little overboard?" She whispered harshly. Renee rose up on one hand with a small grin.

"Ah, but the extra suspense will touch the people's hearts!"

"You are **not** in a play! Now stand up!" Glaring, Renee huffed and pulled herself to her feet with a groan of pain. Her arm was starting to throb. "You have more people to mooch from." She mumbled and pushed Renee forward.

"Can't I take a break? I'm bored." The teen moaned and sat down on the ground with a dejected look. Danielle gaped at her.

"How can you be bored? We just started!" She exclaimed, glancing at the pedestrians as they stopped to stare at the two. "Come on Renee, get up." Renee drug out a long sigh and pulled herself to her feet once again. Pulling her hands in front of herself, she began singing the song she could remember at the moment.

"Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to gray  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on…" She trailed off and glanced behind her at Danielle. She was staring at her with a weird expression, but to her surprise and satisfaction people were actually starting to tear up. Renee faked out a sad sigh and crouched down on her knees.

"Because you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day." Danielle was in a state of shock when people began applauding. Renee grinned and bowed as the audience began throwing coins at them. After realizing what a bad idea that was when the coins started hitting the two girls in the face and heads, Renee covered her head with her rags while Danielle tried catching some of them in her cup. When the people left, the Maxell turned with a smug expression.

"Shut up." Danielle said dryly.

"Why are you so sour? At least I got enough money, didn't I?" Renee began picking it up and stuffing it in her pockets. "And I made it fun too, which was a double plus." She added with a snicker.

"How was that fun? All you did was sing." Danielle gave Renee a saddened expression. "Well, have fun in Resembool." The teen gave the girl a confused look.

"What are you talking about? Aren't you coming with me?" Renee asked in the most innocent way she could. She could tell Danielle had wanted to go with her from the start that was why she was trying to hard to get money. As soon those words left her mouth, the young girl's face lit up.

"Really, I can go with you?"

"Eh, sure why not."

---  
Author's Note: Ahh. The plot thickens…. Sort of. Eh, well at least they're in Amestris, right? –laughs nervously- Ah whatever, who asked you. Kidding. Just kidding. Lol I love you guys! –hugs- Thanks you guys for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Izumi, Sig or Winry! (Since they're they only ones I borrowed, I feel it's okay to only mention them for now.)


	4. Dirty Old Men

**Only You & You Alone  
Chapter 4 - Dirty Old Men**

--  
  
That morning, Alexandra sat on a train, heading to Resembool. She sighed as she sat in the fairly empty booth, then fought to suppress a huge yawn. Izumi made her take the earliest train they had to Resembool. Alex was never an early riser, so she'd naturally tried to go back to sleep and offer a later time.

That earned her a smack on the head.

Glancing out the window, Alexandra viewed the scenery. It changed from what she knew as Dublith to a town with tall white buildings.

"I wonder how Renee's doing. That butt munch hasn't even tried to get in contact with me. I just hope she hasn't had anything taken like I have." Alex glanced down at the stubs of her legs and sighed heavily. Every time she looked, it seemed like an illusion. But the pain told her entirely different. When she had been escorted (more like carried by Sig and thrown roughly into the booth) on the train, she'd gotten more than her fair share of stares. She supposed it was only rational, she'd stare too if somebody had stubs for legs. Especially if she didn't have automail, or whatever it was called.

"Excuse me, young lady." A deep, man voice spoke to her, almost smoothly. Slowly tilting her head from the window, Alexandra found herself facing a very tall man, probably in his late 20s. He had deep hazel eyes and was a burnet. The young girl had to pull back a bit, his breath smelled heavily of some type of alcohol, and she winced.

"Can I help you, sir?" She asked tightly, all the while curing obscenities at him in her head, scooting as far as the seat would allow. The drunken man stumbled to sit along side her, sliding over to her, as if trying to be casual about it but ended up scaring the poor girl by roughly plowing into her side. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" She shouted and tried to scramble away from him.

The man only grinned and leaned toward her, expertly snatching her wrists in his hands, holding them securely. Glaring down at her restraints, she glanced up at the man.

"Come on, sweetheart. I'll show you a good time. Where are you heading?" Well, apparently he wasn't too drunk as to speak in complete sentences. She growled at him dangerously, but the sweat building up on her brow gave her the impression that she was terrified. Alex was heavily regretting getting an empty booth.

"Um..." She trailed off and leaned over to get a good look around. Nobody was in the train car she was in. Perfect. "Hey, could you get off and go away? I'm not interested." Apparently, the guy didn't take well to being rejected.

"Hey! I'm trying to be a gentleman..." Here he trailed off and blinked at her, hiccupping. She rolled her eyes and attempted to pull her hands from his grip. He glared at her. "Don't you think that I can take care of you? I'm good with women; I don't have my virginity anymore."

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me." She muttered and pushed at him roughly. "Can you go away? I don't want to deal with you anymore." The young girl was too irritated to even attempt to fake being polite anymore. The burnet suddenly grinned at her.

"Oh, I get it. You're playing hard to get. I see now." Alex blinked and raised an eyebrow before glowering at him hatefully.

"No, I'm playing 'get the hell off of me'. Now do it." It also seemed the alcohol had affected his hearing as well, because at the moment, he took on a sluggish sly look. She really didn't like the look in his eyes.

"Oh... you dirty girl." Only when he started leaning over her for a kiss did she start freaking out, and lose her calm collected exterior. Her eyes widened and she began thrashing violently.

"Hey! Help! Get off me! Someone HELP!"

Meanwhile with Renee, she was sitting in the hospital with Danielle, her arm curled protectively in her lap. It had a bandana wrapped around the end to keep it from getting infected, though Ren figured she was way past that luxury. Danielle actually looked excited to be going somewhere soon, because she was comfortably positioned with her arms resting on the window pane near the door, grinning at the outside world as if it were an amusement park.

But Renee was bored out of her mind. She'd already tried entertaining herself by singing all the songs she knew, but that irritated Danielle with her scenery watching, so she was stuck with making fun of the people that passed by her. And even that didn't last long. The Maxell girl sighed and rested her head on her right hand, crossing her legs roughly.

"I'm bored." Renee moaned, nudging the smaller girl with her foot. Danielle sighed.

"Then go explore or something. The doctor said you can leave as soon as he gets you something to put on your arm."

"Uh... how about some automail?" Despite the pain to get it done, Renee was actually looking forward to having a left hand again. It felt like she was getting a gift from an unknown friend. Danielle moaned softly at her retort.

"Well, I can't help that right now, so calm down and go find something to do." Sighing, Renee stood up suddenly, causing the girl near the window to jump from the movement.

"Okay fine. I'll go find something to do. You sit here and be boring without me, alright?" Huffing, Renee stomped off down the pale white hallways. Slowing down, she realized that probably nothing she found would be beneficial for her entertainment.

"Hey, what are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be in a room with what's left of that arm?" Stiffening and turning slowly at the stern manly voice, she found herself staring into the coal black eyes of a tall man with black cropped hair in a blue uniform. He had a soldier glare on his face and she realized he either must be a cop or in the military. She blinked at him.

"Um... I'm just exploring. Do you want me to... evacuate the premises?" She asked trying to sound the least bit educated. The dark man seemed to relax a bit and the smallest of smiles crossed his face.

"No, but I think you need to at least go back to the waiting room or find a nurse. That arm doesn't look too good." He stated quietly as his dark eyes examined her stub. Soon enough, she found out she'd been staring at him for quite a while.

"Oh! Yeah, I guess so." Renee shook her head slightly, raising her right hand to cover her forehead. "Guess I'm feeling a bit bored." She paused in her rambling when she noticed the uniformed man raise his eyebrow, almost amusedly. Ren blinked, and then shifted her gaze, a small blush appearing on her face in embarrassment.

Great, she'd managed to embarrass herself yet again in front of someone she'd never met before. Groaning to herself, she began to walk off when she felt a hand clap on her uninjured shoulder, stopping her.

"Well, since you're bored, why don't you come with me?" He asked, but the way he asked was almost as if he were giving her an order. She gave the man a firm glare.

"Oh, you think I need a babysitter, is that it? Well, mister, I'm not--!"

"Colonel." He cut her off abruptly. Renee blinked at the interruption. "Colonel Roy Mustang."

"Um... Okay. Nice to know." His gaze never faltered, and then it clicked in her mind that he was probably waiting for her name. "Oh, uh... my name's Renee Nicole Annette Maxell." She said as enthusiastically as she could without scaring poor Mustang. She held out her hand and was surprised when he shook it. "So, I'm guessing you're in the military, judging by your outfit and rank."

"You guessed correctly." He replied, his voice soft. The more time Renee spent with this man, the more she was beginning to forget about Danielle.

"Well I bet you feel special, don't you," Renee murmured under her breath. She was surprised when he chuckled softly and began pushing her toward an exit. "Wait, where are we going? I have a… friend in the waiting room." She told him quickly, pointing in the direction as if he'd turn and follow her finger. Mustang mumbled something under his breath and led her forcefully out the door of the hospital.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." He murmured and opened a black car door for her. Renee stood there absentmindedly with her mouth open. Roy, being as impatient as he was, got aggravated and pushed her in the car. As soon as the car started moving, realization dawned on Renee.

'_Wait! What's going on?'_ Her head darted back and forth quickly, gripping onto the seat. "Wait! I'm too young!" Roy glanced at her in astonishment. "How will any man marry me?!" Big crocodile tears fell from her eyes like a waterfall. "Wahh! Help me somebody!" She screamed from the car window, her right hand streaking on the glass. She whipped around to face Roy. "I thought military men were supposed to be respectful! I'm only 16 and here you are being an old man, you old pervert!" Roy's face was completely shocked, and slowly he grew angry.

"What are you talking about?" He shouted at her, leaning toward her unconsciously, making her flinch. "Please calm yourself, Miss Renee!" She blinked and uncurled herself.

'_Miss Renee…?'_

"I've heard about your situation and thought I could help you. You remind me of someone from long ago. Plus, there's no way I'd be interested in a little girl. You're way too young for me to do anything with anyway!" Renee's eyebrows rose into her hairline and she blushed, growing angry.

"What are you saying? I grew one bra size this year! Are you saying that I'm not as good as any old woman you'd wanna go out with, you old man!"

"Yes, that's another thing I want to address! I'm only in my 20s!" Renee turned and huffed, crossing her hand over her stomach.

"Whatever. So, where are you taking me anyway?" Roy sighed and leaned back in his seat. He didn't know how long he'd survive this car ride.

"I'm taking you to Headquarters to get registered for the exam." Renee blinked and looked at him.

"Exam? What exam?" Roy glared at the road and sighed exasperatedly.

"The exam to get you into the military so you can find your friend."

"Oh!" She paused, glaring at him suddenly. "You weren't stalking me, were you?"

"I'm a colonel. A colonel doesn't have time to stalk a little girl. He sends his officials to stalk a little girl." Renee stared in disbelief, her mouth hanging open. She quickly flung herself to the window, her face pressed to the glass and a horror-stricken expression on her face. Roy smirked. "I love my life."

**--  
Author's Note: People have school, ya know! That's why I'm so late! Eh.. read and review.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist


End file.
